Harry Potter Z
by DigiDragon
Summary: The Saiyans have gone to a new world. Harry Potter and his other magic friends have come to be friends with them. But as their powers grow, so does the darkness of their fiercest enimes.
1. Two Worlds, One Dimension

Harry Potter Z  
by: DigiDragon  
Note: I have discontinued all other fics. Since I recieved a lack of reviews, I didn't have any inspiration to go on. There is also a contest on my profile, be free to go and check it out.   
  
Trunks is the same age as Harry and Goten is one year younger than him.  
***  
Chapter 1: Two Worlds, One Destiny  
  
Vegeta woke up in his everyday style. He shouted, "Woman, I am hungry!" Bulma, as usual started to make his truckload of pancakes. Vegeta got up and took his shower. He cleaned himslelf while thinking of the day's events. Suddenly, he heard the door open and standing there was none other than his son, Trunks. He was about to scream at him, shouting why he came in the bathroom, but before he could react, he pulled out a spray can, and sprayed it all over his (Vegeta) hair. He stared at his hair, which had now turned blue. Trunks stood their, snickering. Vegeta charged at him like a mad dog, without even remembering to put a towel on. When he chased him downstairs, he noticed that the Briefs family was staring at him. Then he noticed why, he was still naked! He cursed to himself and then teleported back to the bathroom.   
Bulma just stood there with a smile after witnessing the encounter between her husband and son. It was good to get a have a good laugh to start your day. Vegeta was so demanding and serious all the time. Even though they were not officially married, they both still cared and loved each other well, sometimes.  
Trunks was getting better at his jokes all the time. When he was assigned to do work, he asked one of his employes, to take over for him. In the meantime he would meet with Goten somewhere and praticed their pranks. Trunks dreamed that he would be a prankster when he would be older, but not while he is living in the house of Bulma Briefs! Saiyan's they are always so disobediant.  
As much as funny as it was, Trunks had continued to practice his pranks on Vegeta. He payed for it 10x when he was training with Vegeta in the gravity room. Vegeta seemed to go harder on him every day, and today won't be any different. Beside from Vegeta and Trunks, there was another family of Saiyans, they were the Sons.  
***  
Chi Chi, like Bulma, had to wake up early to cook the amount of food that would fill the stomaches of three Saiyans. They had still lived in the fields because it was so peaceful and they could train without worry of hurting anyone in the forest. Once in a while, her father Ox King would come and visit. They all would cower when she wanted something, somethings like Gohan's studies, and Goten's pranks with Trunks. With her near, it was kind of like holding a full deck.  
Goku was the strongest person in the universe, and he hardly could get a job. Saving the world recieved no pay, so they had to do something that would pay for their children's studies. If there was no trouble that would worry him, all he would do is eat and sleep. A typical routine for a very, very, lazy person. He didn't care about studing like Chi Chi did. He was literally dead for most of his life!  
Gohan was their first son. He was in high school and was recieving an education, unlike his father. Even though he wasn't training at all these days, he was very powerful in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Recently, he had some encounters with Videl, the daughter of Mr. Satan, the over gloating world champion. It was not actually claimed true, but many people believe that there are some sparks going between the two.  
Goten was Goku and Chi Chi's second son. He was born after Goku died in the Cell Games. He looked exsactly like his father, he even wore the same clothes as him! He was now able to go Super Saiyan like Trunks, even though they were both at an early age. He also loved pranks, and along with Trunks, the practice on the prince of all Saiyans.  
***  
But on this day, something was going to happen that would effect everyone's lives. Another problem was occuring in outer space. The first person to find out was none other than King Kai himself. He was a martial arts master that lived in a tiny planet after Snake Way. He had trained Goku and some of his friends once before.  
As usual, he called Goku, but it was not a good time, espically when he was eating. "GOKU!" he yelled so he could get his attention. He finally stopped eating and took the time to listen as King Kai said, "We have a big problem."  
"What kind of a problem?" he responded.  
"You see a portal has opened in space, this portal is from a different dimension." King Kai explained.  
" So, what does that have to do with me?"  
"You see Goku, if something powerful would come out of that portal, it could cause many problems in our dimension. You wouldn't even know what you are facing against."  
"We even defeated Majin Buu, King Kai, so I don't think nothing could stand up to us."  
"SEE, THERE YOU GO AGAIN, THINKING THAT EVERYTHING WOULD BE SO EASY! JUST GO AND CLOSE IT, NOW!"  
"All right, all right, I go ask Bulma to prepare a space ship."  
"Good, now if you excuse me, I have to go take my nap."  
"What a pain in the neck," Goku whined.  
"I heard that," King Kai shouted.  
***  
"Whats that Goku... problem in outer space... yes, you need a space ship... and get Vegeta and Trunks, right," Bulma said as she put down the phone after talking to Goku about the problem that they were having. It would be hard to get them to go, but when you live with someone, you have to find the courage to face them.   
After a long time of convincing Vegeta and Trunks, the finally decided to go. By that time, Goku, Gohan, and Goten had arrived at the door. Bulma led them all to a Capusle Corp space ship that would take them to the portal after everyone had wondered what happened to Vegeta's hair. It didn't have much inside, since they were going for a short period of time, and they had just started to work on it.  
After they blasted off, theings went usual for the Saiyans. Goku and Vegeta started to spar with each other, Gohan took some time to study, and Trunks and Goten decided to look at earth from the space ship. When the finally reached the portal, they started to argue about how they were going to close it, but before either one could make a decision, the portal sucked them in without warning.  
Everything was changing. The Capsule Corp space ship was being sucked into the portal. They were traveling to a different dimension. To Trunks and Goten, they thought it was all a cool ride, but it didn't make any difference to anyone else, they were always like this. They started to see different dimensions, ranging from Future Trunks's dimensions to some other dimensions they never even saw. Finally, it ended in a dimension that was like of earth, but seemed to be in a different country.  
They all exited the space ship to explore the area that they had arrived in. They heard some foot steps. Standing in front of them was a man. He had dark hair along with a large beard. He wore some kind of a cloak of some sort. The clothes that he wore shocked the Saiyns because they had never seen anyone like him before. In his hands was a wand. It was a black, tall, and dark one. Before any of them could move, he yelled out 'Stupefy!" and they all collapsed on the floor.  
  
  
Next Chapter: The Saiyans reach the dimension of Harry Potter. Dumbledore allows them to join them at the start of the year banquet. He also allows Trunks and Goten to take classes. But there is a problem, what houses will Trunks and Goten be put in? 


	2. Opening Ceremony

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry Potter Z  
By: DigiDragon  
Note: Check my profile for the contest and please try to enter. I put the first song for the Sorting Hat because Trunks and Goten are in their first year.  
***  
Chapter 2: The Opening Ceremony  
  
***  
Goku woke up in what seemed like, a large castle. He saw on his left and right were Vegeta and Gohan, fast asleep. But there was no sign of either Goten or Trunks. He was in one of his most unusual ways, worried. He quickly woke up the other two Saiyans to help him find them. They first looked in a room and saw them both. But something was weird, they were playing around with this strange and short creature. Goku and Gohan were shocked but Vegeta was not, "Brat, what are you doing with that thing?"  
"Oh, hi dad," Trunks replied. "Goten and me were just playing with our new friend," he said pointing to the strange creature. "His name is Dobby. Dobby this is my dad and my other friends."  
"Me happy to meet you Trunk's dad," Dobby said.  
"But what kind of creature his he?" asked Gohan.  
"He is a house elf," said a strange voice behind them. They all turned around to face the person who they just heard. He was a tall person, he looked pretty old by his long, gray hair. He too, like the others, had a wand in his hand. "Pleasure to meet you all, my name is Dumbledore."  
"Tell me who attacked us or you will be sorry!" shouted Vegeta as he gathered a ball of energy in his hands like he was about to destroy him.  
Dumbledore didn't seem slightly amused by Vegeta's attempt and just took up his wand. It now faced Vegeta, he then shouted, "Deletrius!" And in an instant, Vegta's energy ball dissapeared out of his hand. He then shouted, "Wingardium Levosa!" which made Vegeta float in the air, and then he threw him to the wall. "Now listen, I have no reason to fight with you. Since you are new here, come to my room, we can sit down and talk while drinking tea," he said as he exited the room and motioned them to follow him.  
After a while of making Vegeta come with him, the Saiyans entered the room that Dumbledore was in. He was sitting on a chair. The other chairs were on a wall but Dumbledore just pointed up his wand and said, "Accio chairs!" The chairs started to come around him in a circle. They all sat down. Dumbledore then flicked his hands and a cup of tea came in all of their hands. "Now we can talk. I see that you came from another dimension because you are neither wizards or muggles."  
Now Vegeta didn't now what muggles were but he knew who he was and was not about to talk with someone who made a fool of him. "Listen here, tell me, how were you able to beat me!"  
"Isn't that obvious?" Dumbledore laughed. "You are in a different dimension, so that would effect your strenght and energy. In this dimension, there are three different kinds of races, muggles, wizards, and witches. The dimension you were from is very different than the one you are in now."  
Before Vegeta could jump up and try to destroy him, Gohan asked, "But why are we here? Isn't there any way that we could come back to our dimension?"  
"Not now however," Dumbledore responded. "The portal was opened because there is trouble between both dimensions. The darkness is growing in it's power."  
"So what does that mean?" said Goku.  
"It means," started Dumbledore. "That in order for you to go back to your home, you have to stop the evil that is here and coming from your dimension. You have to wait till the time comes for you to battle, but for now, you can rest. Allow me to show you where you are. The building you are in is Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
"Dad can we stay?" asked Goten who had stayed quiet the entire timel.  
"There is nothing we can do here," replied Goku.  
"Nonsense, you must stay for the opening banquet. I am sure you are hungry," he said.  
Dumbledore laughed as he heard the Saiyan's stomach growl which told him their answer. "Follow me, the banquet is about to start," he said exiting the room. The others followed him. They reached a room which already was filled with people. Everyone was seperated into for different groups. Gohan was curious why, so he asked, "Dumbledore, why is everyone seperated?"  
"In this school there are four different groups, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The Sorting Hat would sort any new students to the different houses based on their personality. Everyone who is in Slytherin always comes out bad in the end. There was one student who turned out to be the Dark Lord, Voldermort."  
"Voldermort?" asked Trunks.  
"Yes, he is the leader of a group called the Death Eaters. They go around killing people. He was a terror once, but his powers were destroyed when a child named Harry Potter had deflected the curse back at him."  
"Wow, so Harry Potter must really be a great person," said Goten.  
"You can see him for yourself, he is right there with the Gryffindors," pointed Dumbledore.  
"Can we go see him?" asked Trunks.  
"Sure you can," replied Dumbledore.  
Trunks and Goten ran like wind to where Harry was sitting. He had dark hair and glasses. Trunks and Goten became depressed, they thought he was a warrior. Dumbledore was right behind them and laughed, "Not what you thought it would it be, huh? Now, if you excuse me, I have to start the opening ceremony. All the new students aren't going to go by themselves are they?"  
After hearing this Trunks and Goten both asked, "Can we become a new student too?"  
"It would be so cool to learn magic," Goten added.  
"I don't know how, you don't have any of your materials," he pondered off. Then he snapped his fingers and said, "I got it Hagrid!" he shouted.  
Soon, a tall dark haired man appeared at the door. He was large and muscular. He looked like a giant of some sort. "Yes, Proffesser Dumbledore," he greeted.  
"Hagrid, I need to ask a favor of you. You see these two boys, they need to get their first year materials. Do you think you can get them?"  
"Yes, I can get them after the opening banquet."  
"Thank you, that is all," he said to Hagrid. Then he turned to Trunks and Goten and said, "Congratulations, you are able to go to school here for as long as you like. But for now, why don't you just go and tell your parents."  
The two half saiyans thanked Dumbledore and then went to their parents to tell them the great news. They were surprised to hear that they wanted to become wizards. They then told them that after the banquet they were to go to get their materials that they needed.   
Something that they didn't notice was that most of the people in the room that they were in were staring at them and wondering who they were. They all stopped their talking when they saw Dumbledore stood up in the middle of the teachers. "Greetings to everyone. It is now time for the Sorting Hat Ceremony! Minevera, will read the names of the new students," said Dumbledore. "Now the Sorting Hat will appear!"  
Two of the teachers put a stool in front of the hall and then a hat was on it. The tip started to move and sang.  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty.  
But don't judge on what you see.  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hatts sleek and tall.  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat.  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hiddin in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where the brave dwell at heart,  
Their daring nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those wits and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achive their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You are in safe hands (though I have none)  
I am the thinking cap!  
The whole hall burst into applause but everyone stopped as Minevera started to read the list, and they would go to the Sorting Hat to be sorted to their house. When she thought she was done, Dumbledore wispered something in her ear. She nodded and then shouted, "Goten, Son."  
Goten stood up and then walked up to the Sorting Hat and put it on like he had seen so many do. He could feel as the Sorting Hat tried to search his thoughts. "Hmmm..." it said. "Very hard to decide. You seem to be very powerful, but you have a lot of courage, but then I have to put you in GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted. Goten then took his place with the rest of his house.  
Minevera then shouted out the last name, "Briefs, Trunks!"  
Trunks stood up and walked up to the Sorting Hat. He could hear many people snickering about his last name, but an angry scowl from Vegeta shut them up. He then put the Sorting Hat on and waited. "Hmmm... you are very diffucult as the last. You have a brave sense of courage and leadership so I herby put you in GRYFFINDOR!" Trunks then rushed to Goten and they both danced happily. Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost put them in their seats.  
After everyone had been put in their houses, Dumbledore stood on the stage and said, "Welcome to a brand new year at Hogwarts. We have no defense against the Dark Arts teacher so far so there will be no classes until we have a new teacher. The forest is still forbidden to anyone who does not want to die a slow and painfull death. As you may of you have already noticed, we have some unsual characters in this room today. They are our guests and very powerful. I might even say they are more powerful than Voldermort or me," Dumbledore said as the whole hall was shocked. He then continued, "But now is not the time to worry, for we can start the feast!"  
In an instant all the tables were filled with food. All the other Gryffindors started to greet Trunks and Goten because they knew that they were some of the guests that Dumbledore was talking about. But before everyone knew, the Saiyans had already started to dig into their plates and continued to eat until even the house elves were too tired to cook any more. Dumbledore just stared and laughed, "This is going to be a very interesting year indeed."  
Soon, all the food dissapeared, Dumbledore stood up again and started to say, "It is time now you have to follow your teachers to your dormitorys. But, before we leave, let us sing the Hogwarts song."  
"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Weather we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they are bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things that are worth knowing,  
Bring back what we forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until all our brains rot."  
After everyone had finished singing the song, everyone had went with their perfects. Minevera was acting strange to Trunks and Goten for some reason, but they didn't mind. When they all followed Percy, they stopped at a portrait. Percy then said, "The password is Three Stoges," and the portrait instantly opened to a passageway. The two half-saiyans were getting worried about their family but then turned around to see Dumbledore escorting them to their rooms. They turned back around and jumped into their beds. Before a sound was heard, they fell asleep.  
  
Next Chapter: Trunks and Goten follow Hagrid around Diagon Alley to buy their stuff. Who will they meet and what will happen? If you want to find out, read the next chapter.  
_______________________________________ 


	3. Diagon Alley

Harry Potter Z   
by: DigiDragon   
  
Note: Just for everyone to know, I am not copying the songs that they have in the book. I just use the same one because I don't have any time to make another.   
Chapter 3: Diagon Alley   
  
Early in the morning, Minevera woke up both Trunks and Goten. The others were still asleep so they wondered why. Minevera replied by saying, "You two need your school supplies, so you have get up early. Now come on, no time to waste." Trunks and Goten got up and followed Minevera as they were told. They soon reached a large and heavy man who they had heard Dumbledore call Hagrid. "Now you two," said Minevera. "This is Hagrid, he will take you to go get your stuff, so be nice boys and follow him."   
"Come with me and I'll take you two to Diagon Alley," he ordered.   
Goten just couldn't hold his curiousity so he decided to ask Hagrid, "What is Diagon Alley anyway?"   
Hagrid just laughed and replied, "For two very strong people, you are not very smart are you? Diagon Alley is full of wizards and witches. All of the beggining students go there to buy their stuff. Even though you don't have magical powers, you can still learn magic. You will be learning from me too. I was promoted from the game keeper to the teacher in the class Care for Magical Creatures."   
"So what are you anyway?" asked Trunks. "I mean, you don't look like everyone else."   
"So you actually noticed?" laughed Hagrid. "I am a half giant, on my mother's side. Of course, there aren't many of us anymore, just like you Saiyans. We are part of a long and mostly forgotton race."   
The conversation went on and on like that for a long time. They had to go on Platform nine and three quaters that took them to Diagon Alley.They walked down to the Gringotts Bank. Hagrid explained to them the use of wizard money and the valubles that they stored here. When they reached the door, they read a sign that said,   
  
Enter, stranger, but take heed   
Of what await the sins of greed,   
For those who take, but do not earn,   
Must pay most dearly in their turn.   
So you seek it beneath our floors   
A treasure that was never yours,   
Thief, you have been warned, beware   
Of finding more than tresure there.   
  
The door was opened by to goblins. They led the trio inside and started to ask some questions such as, "Do you have a key?" Hagrid shaked his head which meant no. "To open a new account you must have some muggle money that would change into wizard money.   
Trunks and Goten both checked out their pockets, and soon took out 700 yen (japenese money) and handed it to the goblin. He counted the yen and then said, "This is good enough. Now please sign here," he said while taking out two stone tablets and knives. Having no clue what they were doing, the two half-saiyans took the knives and started to sign their name on the stone tablet. In an instant, the two tablets turned into the keys that the goblin explained where for their safes. Trunks and Goten put their keys in their pockets and followed Hagrid after the goblin gave them their new wizard money.   
As they were walking, Hagrid turned to them and said, "Here are your two letters. They will explain everything that you need," he said. The letters read;   
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WITCHCRAFT and Wizardry   
  
Uniform   
First-year students will require:   
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)   
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear   
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)   
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)   
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags   
  
Coruse Books   
All students should have a copy of the following:   
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)   
by Miranda Goshawk   
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot   
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling   
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch   
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi   
by Phyllida Spore   
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger   
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them   
by: Newt Scamander   
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection   
by Quentin Trimble   
Other Equipment   
1 wand   
1 caludron (pewter, standard size 2)   
1 set glass or crystal phials   
1 telescope   
1 set brass scales   
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad   
  
PARENTS ARE REMINED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS   
"Even though I don't know what any of this stuff is," said Trunks. "Do you really think we could by all this in Diagon Alley?"   
"Of course you can," replied Hagrid. "Remember to trust your elders I always say."   
Their day was very busy. They first went to a store where they bought their cauldrons along with some other items. They had passed man exciting stores. They even asked if they could get their own broomsticks, but Hagrid said it wasn't allowed. They seperated while Hagrid went to the Leaky Cauldron and the two Saiyans went to Madam Malkin's store for their robes. When they exited the store, they were in full Hogwarts uniform. They had a trouble of how they were looking in their uniform but in no time they were in Flourish and Blotts, where they had bought the school books that they needed. They had finally stopped at Ollivander's shop where they would buy their wands.   
When they entered a man said, "Hagrid, how are you? Taking Hogwarts students again?"   
"Yes, Ollivander," he replied. "We need two wands for these two."   
"Well you have come to the right place," he said as he started to measure their arms. He then tried to give them some wands that would choose them. In the end, Trunks got a wand with unicorn hair, it was 12 inches. Goten got one with phoenix tail feathers and was 11 inches. After they exited, they were finally done, but just before they ate lunch. They all went to Platform nine and three quaters which took them to Hogwarts. They made it just in time before their classes were about to start.   
  
Next Chapter: Wizards, Withches, and Saiyans, all in one place. Everything here is going out of place for everyone. Something is going on between Vegeta and Snape. And whats this? The Death Eaters! 


	4. Attack of the Death Eaters

Harry Potter Z  
by: DigiDragon  
  
Chapter 4: Attack of the Death Eaters.  
  
Trunks and Goten took their stuff and went to their classes. Since they were first-years, they had to stay with there own classmates. They could only go to the classes that they were assigned to. They were amazed with some of the people they saw like Nearly Headless Nick, who was very generous to the young Gryffindors. But Peeves was very annoying. If he started to bother either of the Saiyans, they would just go and slap him silly.  
They usually took trips to the library. The caretaker there was Flich. She was very strict and didn't like the students very much. She gave detention to any of the students who were trying to go into the out-of-bounds territory. Mrs. Noris, Flich's cat seemed to be acting very strange to them. Perhaps she can smell their animal instinct.  
The two Saiyans didn't like school in their world, and they still didn't like it in the wizard world. They didn't want to quit though, they only liked some of the classes. Studying the skies with their telescopes was very long and boring. They were really amazed with all the different magical plants that they had in Herbology with Proffesor Sprout.  
The most boring class of all was History of Magic. Professor Binns thought that subject. Many of the students had fallen asleep in that subject, Trunks and Goten were the same, but they had enjoyed it sometimes when he had told about battles in the wizard world.  
Out of all the classes, they enjoyed charms the most. There they learned many different spells that they could use. The class was taught by Professor Flitwick, who was a very small person in height.  
Professor McGonagall was with the Gryffindors whenever they were in their room. She was very clever and strict. Trunks and Goten even started to make a joke about her and Vegeta being a perfect match, being that they were both probably the same in every possible way, except their gender. She thought Transfiguration, which would show the students how to become into different animals. She had talked to them before saying that the two Saiyans didn't have to take this class because they could also turn into giant apes every time they had a full moon.  
Since there was no Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons, all the students had to miss the class. They instead went to take their meals and then had to go take Potions with Professor Snape. He was just like McGonagall but even more harder on the students. Snape did have some rivalry with Vegeta. They both liked to see who was the most meanest. The used to have some fights in the classes! Whatever he hated on Vegeta, he took it out on them, which showed them a sign of hate between them. Vegeta had an expierenced sense of hearing so he could hear if anyone was talking and Snape would usually just mutter, "Saiyan skum."  
After breakfast the next breakfast, an owl was flying across the room and dropped a letter between them. It said,;  
Dear Trunks and Goten,  
Dumbledore let me use one of the school owls to write to you. Whenever you don't have anything to do come visit us, we are in a cabin right next to the school.  
From,  
Goku  
Trunks didn't know what to write back. After some explaining with the older students, he found out that after he wrote a letter back, he would give it to his owl and it would take it to his dad. So he then took out a quill and parchment and started to write;  
Dear Dad,  
We don't have anything to do on Friday so we can meet you then. So far we have learned cool magic tricks, I can't wait to show you.  
From,  
Trunks and Goten  
Trunks then went to Goten and explained to him what they were going to do on Friday. He nodded and agreed. The days went very quickly in their classes. Soon it was already Friday. They went out of the lady in the portrait and then exited the room. They walked outside of the castle and looked around till they finally found a wooden cabin on their left. They both ran their and when they opened their they saw their parents their doing nothing but usual, eating. They jumped to them as any son would do when they saw their father after a long time.  
The group of Saiyans had a great time together. They talked about what they were doing and explained what they learned since they got here. They talked all day till they had to go back to their dormitory.   
But before they exited, they all sensed a strange dark power that wasn't supposed to be there. They walked out and explored the school grounds. They then saw Dumbledore come out. Trunks heard one of the curses he never heard before. It sounded something like, "Aveda Kedavra!" Then a green light came out of noware. Goku saw this and used his instant teleportation to go near him so he could teleport them both out of the blasts way. After the blast had hit one of the walls, most of the people in the school had come out to see what happened. Vegeta and Gohan had rushed to the person who muttered the curse. From what they could see, there was more then one and they were all wearing dark grey cloaks. Before anyone muttered a curse, Vegeta rammed one of them which through him to the wall. Gohan was too rushing to stop them but behind him, one of the men said, "Cruciatus Curse!" which he then felt imense pain and he fell to the floor. Before one was ready to attack him, he turned into a Super Saiyan and blasted them all away. Many of them were scared so they ran away.  
Soon the Ministry of Magic came with a couple of Dementors and took away those Death Eaters that were unconscious. They also noticed that the whole school was staring at the incredible event that had just occured. All of them just heard a laugh, not a funny laugh. But one of pain and danger.  
  
Next Chapter: The Hogwarts school tries to relax after it's recent attack. The school is in despret attempt of finding a teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts. So Dumbledore makes them an offer they can't refuse, being a teacher! 


	5. New Teachers

Harry Potter Z  
by: DigiDragon  
  
Chapter 5: New Teachers  
Trunks and Goten rushed to their potions class. They were stuck by many of the students who had suddenly became their fans. Ever since they had defeated the Death Eaters that attacked the school, the whole school had started to think that they actually were stronger than he-who-shall-not-be-named.   
They opened the door to see an angry Snape, "You two are late again I see. Hanging around with too many of your fans. 10 points from Gryffindor," he shouted. "Now today, we will be learning about a potion that can turn someone into a frog. We will test this potion, so get your stuff ready."  
After explaining what to do, the two saiyans started their potion, and they would have completed it too, if it weren't for Draco Malfoy, a 5th year Slytherin. "So, you are the two little brats who helped stop some of the Death Eaters. Well you both are probably to stupid to learn magic huh?"  
Trunks couldn't stand being laughed at some he then shouted back, "We know a lot more than you would ever know! If you think you are so strong than meet us after midnight, unless you are too scared."  
"I agree, I never really do get out of a challenge." laughed Draco.  
"Thats not what I hear. Some of the older students say that when you last had a duel at midnight, you told a teacher and ran away like a little coward." said Goten.  
"Well now I am only facing a bunch of ametures. I bet even that potion you are making dosen't even work."  
"It works much better than yours!" replied Goten.  
"Well then lets find out," snickered Draco. He then took the goblet that had the potion and drank every last drop, he turned into a frog. Everyone who saw this laughed very loudly at Draco Malfoy. Proffesor Snape was not amused. He took out his wand and said the counter curse to the potion which turned Draco back into a human. He then demanded to know what happened. "They made me drink it proffesor," he cried. "One grabbed me from behind and the other put the potion in my mouth."  
Trunks and Goten had to retaliate. The both shouted out that what he said was a lie, which then caused an argument between the three. "Shut up, all of you!" Snape shouted. "All of you will have detention tonight meet me at nine o' clock. Now stop interrupting my class," he said as he then turned around to go with the lesson. All three of them didn't like detention very much at all.   
At the end of class, they were about to go back to their dorm when Snape stopped them and said, "You are not going to your dormitorys. You have a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher so you will be going there." he pointed to one of the empty rooms.  
All of the students were talking about who the new teacher was. It would be a very interesting one. Many of them thought that they had a teacher because of the attack yesterday. When they entered the class, they saw three men standing there, who were none other than, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan. Many of the students didn't know who they were exsactly, but they were excited. The seventh year girls were drooling the moment they saw Gohan. They were all probably looking to see who he would like, and at least they didn't know that Goten was his younger brother.  
"Hello," started Goku. "We are the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teachers. Even thought we have no expierence of magic, Dumbledore offered us this job to teach you some of the things that you saw the other day when the Death Eaters attacked. We do not know any of you, so would you please stand up one by one and tell us your name."  
The first person stood up and said, "James Petterson."  
"Andrea Kathleen."  
Jason Powers."  
The names went on and on until finally only Trunks and Goten were left. Trunks stood up first and said, "I am Trunks Briefs, I am full of trouble, so watch out."  
Goten stood up next and said, "I am Son Goten, I am also full of trouble."  
Gohan just laughed and said, "Don't even try it you two."  
Many of the students started to take out their quills and books but Goku stopped them and started to say, "You don't need your books, for today, we will be going outside for our class."   
All the students put their books back in their bags and then followed their teachers. They had soon reached the field outside of the castle. Vegeta then started, "Today, we will be teaching you how to fly. So all of you brats be quiet and listen, understand?" he said as all the students nodded their heads in fear.  
The all went outside to the grassy field where the students sat down. Gohan stood in the front while starting to ignore the girls that were staring at him. He started to talk, "Now I am going to teach you how to fly without using your broomsticks. Trunks, Goten, why don't you demenstrate to everyone how to fly?" he said as the two Saiyans happily decided to show everyone to fly by gathering their energy and starting to float. Everyone started to make so much noise that it disturbed the two Saiyans in their sessions, but that was why Vegeta was there. He screamed out, "Be Quiet!" that actually worked.  
Trunks and Goten were of course bragging to everyone that those were there fathers and they could do the same thing. Draco Malfoy who was here since Dumbledore had decided that all the classes would merge into one class because of the recent Death Eater attacks. He laughed at them and said, "Your fathers aren't wizards, they are freaks." Trunks was so angry he was about to punch him in the face until Goten stopped him and said we don't want to get into troubled so lets leave him alone for now.  
Once Goku and Goten landed from their flying lesson, they told everyone it is time to go to their next class and their everyone should practice on their flying lessons. From the looks on their faces, you could even see that Draco Malfoy wasn't going to do it at all but an angry look from Vegeta made them all agree. 


End file.
